Only The Good Die Young
by DanishDude
Summary: Kurt died a few days ago, what happens when 3 Dalton boys shows up in the McKinley Glee club? And Kurt's funeral. Warning; Suicide


_Hi who ever is gonna read this story. _

_I'm sorry that my gramma and English possible sucks. But i hope you like the story anyway. And of course the story is inspired by the song No Body but you(Only the Good die young) by Queen. And this is a one shot.. And hey if anyone is writing something like this please send me a link i would love to read it..._

**Only the good die young**

A school in shock, a broken family, friends, people who never seemed to care, everybody knew what happened to Kurt Hummel. Two days ago Finn Hudson found his stepbrother dead in the bathtub in the Hummel- Hudson house. The seventeen old boy committed suicide. And everybody knew why. Bullying.

Finn had been late home from football practice, his mother Carole and step dad Burt wasn't home yet. Well the same morning Kurt got sick. Burt didn't even argue when Kurt asked to stay home. Burt regretted it. Maybe if Kurt was in school he wouldn't have did it.

It was Thursday, 2 days. It was quiet in the coir room. Mr. Schue were late, normally people would talk about there days, weekend plans ect. But today where quiet. So when Mr. Schue finally walked through the door he couldn't believe that the little group actually was in the room. They looked at him, waited in hope he said something, something that made them believe this wasn't their fault.

A few moments pasted as he tried not to cry.

"Please say something" it was Tina, her eyes were red and tears was still running down her cheeks. Mr. Schue nodded.

"I know this week's gonna be hard. But we will work through it. Just as he wanted us to do. We got Regionals in a few weeks. I.." someone coughed behind him. A short boy with gelled hair stood in the door. He looked just as broken as the glee club. Two boys was stood right behind him. One placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson.. I'm from Dalton. This is.. Wes and David" the two boys nodded. "We just wanted to say.. That we heard the news. And we.." the boy, Blaine ran a hand through his gelled hair. "We are sorry for your lose. And.. Kurt Hummel was a nice person who didn't deserve getting bullied".

"No one deserves getting bullied"said the boy who had placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked at him and nodded.

"How did you know?" of course it was Rachel who stood up with an alarmed face. If it wasn't because of Kurt she would have shouted spies. But the Dalton boys wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of Kurt.

"Some weeks ago Kurt was spying at Dalton.. And well, he was a terrible spy. He told us that someone in this club had told him it was the only useful thing he could do. And with everything going on, the bulling, his dads heart he was broken. Blaine talked a lot with him, mostly over the phone.. And this kind of news spreads pretty quickly we knew yesterday.." said the boy who hasn't said anything before this.

The boys in the club looked at each other. "So you were Kurt's friend and he didn't even tell us!" almost yelled Mercedes.

"Why should he. He felled left out, no one didn't even notice that he was bullied that badly!" answered Blaine.

"I think we should leave.." said the first boy. Blaine was crying(again?). He looked angry, sad and disappointed at the same time. They left without any other word.

Mr. Schue dismissed the Glee club.

O=O=O=O=O

Next time the Glee club saw the three Dalton boys was at Kurt's funeral. Blaine looked just as broken as he looked when they visited McKinley.

Finn sat between Carole and Blaine. At first he didn't knew why Blaine sat with his family until Burt and Carole told him what Blaine had done for Kurt. How much he helped him the few weeks they had known each other.

The room was full of people from McKinley, from Dalton people who knew the Hummels. Most of the people cried through the ceremony, Burt was the first to speak.

"This was a shock for everyone that knew Kurt. When he was little, before his mother died, he was the happiest boy on earth. After his mother died everything turned against him. All the bullying, and at some point it must been to much. I still don't know when he hit the point. In his room I found some letters the day after.. He wrote down why he did what he did. That he still loved me. Loved our family. I missed so many things in his life, I should have asked him about why he was beginning to smile again, or I should have asked why he had cried when I saw him at home Monday. I regret it so much that I didn't. I hope he is with his mother in heaven. Even through he isn't religious."

After Burt had finished his speech the New Directions sang Only the Good die young. Everybody in the room cried through the performance.

Blaine sang quietly with the New directions. He only wished that he could have get to know the beautiful boy who took his own life. Blaine understood him so well. But wished that he could have stopped him. Just like Blaine's brother stopped him from taking his own life.

"_Cause you are important to me, to your friends, and you will become important to the man you will spend the rest of your life with. Please never, ever take your own life"_

_One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_  
_We'll remember -_  
_Forever..._

_And now the party must be over_  
_I guess we'll never understand_  
_The sense of your leaving_  
_Was in the way it was planned..._


End file.
